Für Morgen
by The Divine Comedian
Summary: Weiberregiment. Polly hat Geburtstag. Die Umstände sind suboptimal. DEATH DOOM DESPAIR und eine Handvoll schlechter Witze. PollyxMal


**Spoiler: **Monstrous Regiment / Weiberregiment

**Disclaimer:** Gehört Pratchett.

**A/N:** Geschrieben für die "Birthday: Poetry or Rhyme"-Challenge bei den Cheesemongers, drüben auf LJ. Ins Deutsche übersetzt, weil Stromi das so wollte.

Äh, ich les Pratchett seit "Rollende Steine" bloß noch auf Englisch, also tauchen bei mir vorwiegend die englischen Eigennamen auf. Wobei Polly und Mal ja hoffentlich ihre Namen behalten durften. Und Shufti, das war, ah, der Rekrut mit dem Übergewicht. Easy, really.

**- **

**Für Morgen (There'll Be Children)  
**

**- **

Zögerlich bemüht sich das Morgenlicht um die Neudefinition der Schatten. Hell - dunkel - hell - dunkel tasten die Geister von Gitterstäben nach Polly. Sie ist schon wach, und falsche Hoffnung lässt sie nach dem neuen Tag schauen. Kurz.

Mal, den Kopf auf ihrem Schoß, rührt sich; das Licht erwischt sie jeden Morgen neu. Öffnet die Augen beim zweiten Versuch. "Ist es schon Tag?" murmelt sie. "Verdammt."

"Eine erstaunliche Deduktion", sagt Polly. Sarkasmus beiseite, sie lässt Strähnen von Mals Haar durch ihre Finger gleiten, Hände federleicht, so leicht sie kann. "Mein Bein ist eingeschlafen", fügt sie hinzu, "kannst du dich kurz mal rühren?"

"Ich könnt's ja versuchen," sagt Mal, und Polly schiebt ihre Hände unter Mals Nacken, ihre Schultern, hebt sie vorsichtig an, um sich wenigstens einmal strecken zu können. Eigentlich ist das ziemlich egal, immerhin ist ein taubes Bein ganz bestimmt nicht das schlimmste ihrer Probleme. Und dann legt Mal ihren Kopf wieder auf Pollys Schoß, und Polly fährt fort, ihre Haare mit den Fingern zu kämmen. Eigentlich gar kein Unterschied.

Mal sagt irgend etwas und Polly merkt, dass sie nicht aufgepasst hat. Viel zu interessant ist es, wie sich das schwache Licht in Mals Haaren verfängt. Sie hat gelernt, den kleinen Details Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Große Zusammenhänge sind für Ruperts.

"'Tschuldige?" sagt sie.

"Ich habe gesagt, Polly, Liebes, Frau mit dem seltsamen und leicht abartigen Haarfetisch _hör ja nicht auf_, dass ich dir alles Gute zum Geburtstag wünsche", sagt Mal. "Wo wir doch jetzt entschieden haben, dass es tatsächlich schon Morgen ist, und so."

"Ach so," sagt Polly. "Da war ja noch was."

Ihre Hände werden langsam so taub wie ihr Bein, und darum zeichnet sie die Formen von Mals Gesicht nach, den Schwung ihres Kiefers, die dunklen Linien ihrer Brauen, so lange sie noch kann. Ihr Atem formt Wolken in frostiger Herbstluft, und sie fragt sich, ob sie sich hinabbeugen könnte, Mal einen Kuss zu geben, nur einen, oder ob das schon zuviel plötzliche Bewegung wäre für Mal. Trotz allem, was sie sagt, scheint sie ja doch erhebliche Schmerzen zu haben.

"Du hast es dir gemerkt", fügt Polly hinzu.

"Na sicher", sagt Mal. "Hab ja schließlich vier Geburtstage mit dir verbracht. Obwohl", und hier lächelt sie, obwohl das Lächeln nicht fröhlich zu nennen ist, nicht mal geistig beieinander, "der hier ist irgendwie bemerkenswert."

Polly atmet aus. "Hab ich bemerkt."

An dieser Stelle verfällt Mal ins Schweigen, und für einen Moment ist Polly überzeugt, dass sie eingeschlafen ist. Wäre ein Segen, wirklich, Mal braucht den Schlaf. Sie braucht ihn so sehr, dass Polly sie nicht einmal aus ihren Alpträumen weckt, wenn sie welche hat. Sie handeln von Polly, jeder einzelne handelt von Polly. Sie weiß das; in den letzten Tagen hat sich herausgestellt, dass Mals Alpträume genauso ansteckend sind wie ihre Halluzinationen.

"Nächstes Jahr", murmelt Mal plötzlich, "nächstes Jahr gibt's eine Party. Mit Konfetti. Und fünfundzwanzig Geburtstagskerzen, und du schaffst es nicht, sie alle auf einmal auszupusten. Du rauchst halt zu viel, hab ich schon immer gesagt. Und viele viele völlig unnötige und überflüssige Girlanden, und Zeug."

"Klingt nett", sagt Polly. Die Dekorationen sind ihr mehr oder weniger egal. Nicht egal: nächstes Jahr, das liegt ihr am Herzen.

"Alkohol und koffeinhaltigen Getränke in unvernünftigen Mengen", fügt Mal hinzu, und Polly hört so etwas wie Sehnsucht in ihrer Stimme. "Und ein Kuchen. Den ich backen werde. Mit meinen eigenen zwei Händen _verdammt_ -"

"Hey", sagt Polly leise, und das ist ein weiterer Haarriss in ihrem Herzen. "Na klar wirst du das", sagt sie, spannt die Sehne, zielt auf einen beruhigenden Ton, trifft daneben. "Eine grauenhafte Monstrosität von einem Kuchen, man sollte ja bedenken, dass domestische Tätigkeiten eher nicht so deins sind, und ich werd sagen, hey Mal, ich muss die Mühe anerkennen, die du dir gegeben hast, und dann nasch ich vielleicht noch etwas Cappuccinocreme von der Seite, weil ich so nett bin und mitleidig, und verdammt, ich werde dich in diesem Leben noch in einer Küchenschürze sehen."

Mal hebt eine Augenbraue. Langsam. "Nur die Küchenschürze, oder -?"

"Es werden Minderjährige anwesend sein", sagt Polly etwas indigniert, aber sie ist dankbar dafür, dass dieser Moment der Verzweiflung tatsächlich nur ein Moment war. "Shufti bekommt ihr Kind - warte mal - letzte Woche, glaube ich."

"Ich werde sie Lieder mit fragwürdigem Inhalt lehren", sagt Mal mit halbgeschlossenen Lidern. Schamlos. "Für deinen Geburtstag. Ich reihe die Kinder auf und lass sie für dich singen, und Paul und dein Vater werden versuchen, im Boden zu versinken, und Shufti wird daneben stehen und versuchen, entrüstet zu gucken, und es einfach nicht hinkriegen. Find ich lustig."

"Das wäre wirklich nett", sagt Polly. "Ja, ich glaube, das würde mir gefallen." Paul und Shufti und ihren Vater wiedersehen, das würde ihr tatsächlich gefallen.

"Und Poesie", sagt Mal. "Ich werde ein wunderbar fürchterliches Gedicht schreiben, so wie man das halt macht als Vampir, und dann reklamier ich es zum Abendbrot, während mir das Herz vergeht vor verzehrender Leidenschaft. Auf meinen Knien."

"Mal", sagt Polly. "Ich muss dich nochmal nachdrücklich darauf hinweisen, dass Minderjährige anwesend sein werden."

Mal schmollt. "Und die Leute denken, ich wär diejenige mit der unanständigen Fantasie."

"Kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, warum", sagt Polly. "Übrigens hat mir schon mal jemand ein sehr fürchterliches Gedicht geschrieben. Mein fünfzehnjähriger Nachbar. Die lyrischen Ergüsse männlicher Teenager sind, glaube ich, nicht zu schlagen."

"Bin mir da nicht sicher", sagt Mal. "Meine Gedichte erreichen durchaus gewisse Abgründe. Man braucht _Erfahrung_ und _Talent,_ um derartig schlecht zu sein. Fünfzehn? Ha, ich heul viel besser und seh außerdem gut aus in Schwarz."

"Es begann mit, 'Deine Augen sind so braun wie frisch gebrauter Kaffee'", sagt Polly. "Betonung auf der zweiten Silbe."

"Siehste?" sagt Mal. "Gar nicht mal schlecht."

"Kann sein, aber er hat das mit 'Toffee' gereimt", sagt Polly. "Betonung ebenfalls auf der zweiten Silbe."

"Äh -"

"Und welchen Teil meiner Anatomie er damit verglichen hat, erzähl ich dir nicht. So."

"Etwas klebriges und... widerwärtig süßes?" sagt Mal. "Der Junge wird in seinem Leben noch mal schwer überrascht werden." Sie streckt sich ein wenig. "Und obwohl das nun zugegebenermaßen schon ziemlich grauenvoll ist, sogar für Poesie, bringe ich noch regenbogenfarbene Luftballons mit. Wette, dein männlicher Teenager ist nicht halb so cool."

"Regenbogenfarbene -", sagt Polly. "Häh?"

"Luftballons", sagt Mal. "Bisschen wie diese Gummidinger, OhneSorge heißen die, nur halt _für_ Kinder, nicht dagegen, äh, und man soll sie aufblasen und daraus dann irgendeine Art intrinsischer Befriedigung beziehen, aber ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher wie."

"Die Definition hat sicherlich Potential", sagt Polly. Kurze Pause. "Gummidinger?"

"Gummidinger," sagt Mal, und hier berührt Polly wieder sacht ihr Gesicht, und Mal lässt sie, dreht sich zu Pollys Handfläche wie, naja, wie eine Sonnenblume zum Licht, denkt Polly, wenn der Vergleich bloß nicht ganz so albern wäre. Zum ersten Mal seit Tagen erreicht Mals Lächeln auch ihre Augen. "Vergiss es", sagt sie. "Ich hab doch starke Zweifel, dass du dich jemals in einer Situation wiederfinden wirst, in der du die brauchen könntest."

Polly hält inne bei dem, was sie tut, und Mal schließt ihre Augen gegen das Licht, aber keine von ihnen kann diesen Satz ungesprochen machen, und der vielfarbige Geburtstagstraum zerschellt auf dem verdreckten Boden ihrer Zelle.

"Nein, werd' ich auch nicht", sagt Polly tonlos. Sie will Mal verletzen und sie hasst sich dafür. "Wir werden sterben und es gibt keinen Ausweg und _wir werden sterben_, Mal."

"Nein, werden wir nicht", sagt Mal. Pollys Herz setzt kurz aus, es könnte ein Funken Hoffnung sein, aber Mal fügt hinzu, "Du wirst sterben. Ich kann nicht."

Für einen Moment ist Polly sich nicht sicher, was davon schlimmer ist. Sie schaut herab auf ihre Hände, gefesselt mit einem Seil, das keinem Reißen, keinem Nagen stattgegeben hat, bisher, und das auch nicht tun wird. Ihre Hände prickeln, werden taub, und sie hat ein wenig Angst, dass sie dauerhaften Schaden nehmen könnten, nur dass sie tatsächlich noch mehr Angst hat, dass sie keine Chance haben wird, den dauerhaften Schaden ausgiebig zu beweinen.

Sie schaut herab auf Mal, die ihren Kopf weggedreht hat und jetzt bloß die Tür anstarrt, als wäre von dort irgend etwas zu erwarten, und wenn Polly sie nicht besser kennen würde .. sie lehnt sich nach vorn, um nachzuschauen. Nein, weint nicht. Gut.

Es gibt vielleicht Richtlinien, dass man Kriegsgefangenen nicht gegen den Kopf treten darf, aber tatsächlich gibt es keine Richtlinien, dass man sie nicht festketten darf. Mal hat sich die letzten Tage kaum bewegt, und immer, wenn sie es doch tut und ein bisher unversehrtes Stück ihrer Handgelenke mit dem Silber in Kontakt kommt, erstarrt sie und Polly hört, wie sie atmet, vorsichtig und flach und verzweifelt, bis der Schmerz wieder erträglicher wird, und das ist schlimmer, als es jeglicher Aufschrei, jegliches Wimmern sein könnte. Und Polly weiß nicht, was sie tun soll, und so spielt sie mit Mals Haar, zeichnet kleine Figuren auf ihrem Gesicht, nur um sie abzulenken, während die Haut auf Mals Handgelenken sich rötet, Blasen schlägt, sich schält und vernarbt und lieber Nuggan im Himmel Polly kann gar nicht hinschauen.

"Wie viele sind übrig?" fragt Mal, leise. Sie hat ihre Stimme unter Kontrolle; Polly fragt sich, wie sie das macht. Pollys Hände gleiten hinab zu Mals Nacken, schieben den ehemals weißen Uniformkragen beiseite, zupfen an der Schnur darunter, Überrest einer Kette. Polly schließt ihre Augen und lässt ihre Fingerspitzen zählen, obwohl sie doch die Antwort schon weiß. Egal, Mal weiß sie auch.

"Vier", sagt sie. Ihre Finger sind wieder auf Mals Gesicht, und Mal atmet tief, fängt den Geruch von Pollys Händen ein, nimmt sich die Zeit, um einen ihrer Finger zu küssen, aber vielleicht geht es ihr nur um die Spuren von Kaffee darauf.

"Zwei Tage", murmelt Mal, und es besteht wirklich kein Anlass, noch irgend etwas dazu zu sagen, also legt Polly nur einen Finger an ihre Lippen und sie schweigen wieder.

Polly sollte vermutlich froh sein, dass Mal sie wenigstens nicht an ihrem Geburtstag umbringen wird, aber sie ist sich nicht ganz sicher, wie sie das anstellen soll.


End file.
